One procedure for filling weekly or monthly pill organizers is to go through, one by one, the various prescription bottles, read the labels, and place the pills in the container portions of the weekly or monthly pill organizer. The process is then repeated once the weekly or monthly pill organizer is empty.
There is a need for dispensing of prescription medications, and more specifically, to dynamic prescription dispensing checklist systems and methods for dispensing of prescription medications.